<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date Night Idea #42 : Add A Friend by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836123">Date Night Idea #42 : Add A Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow'>Talonwillow (TalonWillow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Kingsley, Dom Lucius malfoy being dom'd, Dom/sub, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After recognizing that their hectic schedules left very little time for their marriage, Minister of Magic Hermione and her husband Lucius made a standing scheduled date night for the second Friday of every month. On their mind healer's suggestion, they created a list of a variety of risque ideas and sexual fantasies. </p><p>Did Lucius interrupt a meeting between her and the former Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt to give her a clue of what their date that night would involve?</p><p> Or was Kingsley Shacklebolt the clue?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation: Cheer Up TriDogMom</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Date Night Idea #42 : Add A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts">TriDogMom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my wonderful friend Tridogmom. Your influence and friendship know no bounds.</p><p>Special thanks to several people. My awesome emotionalsupporthufflepuff, thank you so much for beta'ing and wake up calls to get my ass writing; you are invaluable!!!  </p><p>And to the super talented (Im still in awe here) Ada Lovelace for not only her Alpha and Beta help on fic but her stunning... Let me say that again... STUNNING artwork to accompany it !!! </p><p>And Fae Orabel for orchestrating this whole thing as well as putting her sleep and maybe some sanity aside to help in whatever way she could. </p><p>Tri, I hope you enjoy it and know you have friends that love you no matter what.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ramona, has there been a package delivered for me?" Hermione Granger-Malfoy inquired of her assistant for no less than the fourth time that day. "Maybe not even a package, it may just be a letter or even an owl? Possibly an email..."</p><p>"No, Madam Minister, just word from the former Minister confirming your meeting this afternoon."</p><p>Was that this afternoon? she pondered while casting a quick tempus to see how long she had before the meeting. Thirty minutes - at this point, she was glad the package had not arrived; otherwise, it could have made for a somewhat unusual meeting. </p><p>After recognizing that their hectic schedules left very little time for their marriage, Hermione and her husband Lucius knew they needed to remedy that situation. They made a standing scheduled date night for the second Friday of every month. On their mind healer's suggestion, they listed a variety of risque ideas and sexual fantasies. The day of, Lucius would send something to her at work with some type of clue as to what their date night would involve; half the fun was wondering what Lucius would choose </p><p> </p><p>Devouring her food as quickly as she could to get to her meeting on time, she cast a refreshing charm on herself. She made sure her hair looked satisfactory and released the wrinkles on her skirt and dress jacket. With one last directive to Ramona to alert her if the package arrived, she headed toward the executive conference room. </p><p> </p><p>Entering the spacious, elegantly decorated room, she was greeted by the bold figure of her previous boss and friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt. </p><p>The man's presence was as notable as his smile. He wore a muggle suit and tie in a bright shade of midnight blue, his purple tie a sharp contrast against his white button-up. Hermione at once went to offer a handshake; he peered at her with a stubborn grin and brought her extended hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "I thought with what we've been through, we would be past handshakes, Madam Minister." His gentle chuckle against the back of her hand tickled slightly. </p><p>"Former Minister…"</p><p>"Just Kings will do." </p><p>"Then you must call me Hermione..." She smirked as she turned to close the door for the meeting, assuming Order business, which he now headed - his retirement project. Although for a man that looked as fit as he did, it was hard for her to think of him as retired.</p><p> "Now, just because we rode a thestral together does not mean I should not show you the proper respect a former Minister deserves when in the... executive... conference... room…" Hermione pronounced their location in a loud articulated voice. She motioned with her eyes at the two security cameras mounted on the ceiling. </p><p>A boisterous guffaw escaped his full lips as he sat at the end of the long table, which also happened to be the Minister of Magic's seat.</p><p> Old habits must die hard. </p><p>"Hermione… did I not tell you when I was giving you the tour?" He queried at her bewildered look. He wondered out loud, "I could've sworn...Oh well, nevertheless. They are fakes - dummy cameras. I had them installed when Dung came to work as my personal assistant so I could keep my eyes on the slimy bastard."</p><p>"Kings, you sneaky snake," Hermione slapped at his muscled arm in mock indignation with a girlish giggle. "Could you imagine the scandalous behaviors that would occur in this room were that information to get out?" Hermione tried to look upset. However, remembering how many times she imagined Lucius pushing her up against the wall and fucking her till cum ran down her thighs overrode the anger of not being told. </p><p>He leaned in conspiratorially. "The trick is, you have one inside the Ministry that is real, and you pull up the footage and look at it occasionally when key busybodies are looking. The rest are just fakes." Kingsley looked pleased with himself for pulling off a successful ruse. "You put dummy camera's up, and all of a sudden, you have model employees. It's a wonderful tool; I am sure you are still reaping their benefits." He spread his arms high, showing how comfortable he was around her, also showing off the tight outlines of his chest and the broad depth of his shoulders. </p><p>Hermione observed him while thinking through how to work this new information to her advantage. She also wondered how a man that good-looking could still be single. </p><p>His mirth continued as he extended his remorse, "My apologies Hermione. I should have made it a priority to point that out to you during our transition period. I can only imagine how unnerving it has been presuming there was someone, somewhere out there, watching you during meetings." </p><p>Kingsley's deep brown eyes steadied on her as he stared inquisitively at her over his now steepled hands. "Although, from what Lucius tells me, you rather like knowing that someone out there is watching you."</p><p>Embarrassed, not by the words that he had just spoken but by the audible noise her throat made as she gulped - Hermione was surprised by several things. First, the hungry scrutiny in the dark man's gorgeous expression; Second, how not  wrong he was; third,how wet it made her to imagine her beautiful husband thrusting his cock into her as someone, even Kingsley, watched.</p><p>Another notion hit her. She was unaware that Kingsley and Lucius had any interactions outside of their time at school. </p><p>An image barreled into her mind. Lucius informed her that he and Kingsley had been roommates during their time at Hogwarts. She also knew Lucius experimented sexually with his housemates. She closed her eyes and had to steady her breath at the image of a young 17-year-old Kingsley fucked a young 17-year-old Lucius. </p><p>Swallowing down another awkward noise, Hermione summoned a glass of water for herself and her guest. She took a drink before satisfying her curiosity. "Kings, I was unaware you were acquainted with my husband outside of the usual Ministry get-togethers." His fingers brushed against hers lightly as she gave him his glass of water with slightly shaky hands. "Do you know each other through his business, or do you keep up with each other from school?" The image rushed into her mind again, this time Lucius on his knees, with Kingsley guiding his blonde head over his big black cock in a steady rhythm.  </p><p>She had to get that out of her mind. "Is it through his connection to Harry, possibly? I know Harry is like a son to you... With his marriage to Draco, I can only imagine that would make it so you see his father-in-law often." There, thinking about her step-son and her best friend often did the job of throwing a wet blanket on things.</p><p>She felt flustered and speaking nonsensically; she rarely got flustered. Hermione, well known for her ability to talk and work under pressure. Weakened at the image of Kingsley and Lucius in an enchanted, orgasmic haze.</p><p>Kingsley drank the glass of water, apparent he enjoyed her discomfort. He crossed one long, lean leg over the other and undid the buttons on his suit jacket to make himself more comfortable in his chair. His sturdy fingers sinfully plucking at each button in a way that a button should not be plucked. Lucky buttons.</p><p>"Poker…" He smirked at her," We play poker together." </p><p>Oh, sweet Morgana's muff. Hermione felt heated. She reached down to use the folder she had brought with her to fan at herself before realizing she had actually done it. Between the unbidden images of her young husband and his lover, she now had a vision of possibilities during Lucius's monthly Poker games. Hermione thanked Merlin he hadn't sent the package earlier. It would have been downright unbearable had she gotten his clue, given the feeling in her already damp knickers. </p><p>A knock on the door brought Hermione back to the present. "If you'll excuse me." </p><p>Even walking was difficult; the friction did little to calm the aching in her core. Damn Ramona and her horrible timing, she thought as she pulled the door open. </p><p>It was not Ramona on the other side of the conference room door, but none other than her striking looking husband. That same loud throat noise made its presence known; when did she get such a noisy throat.</p><p> "Lucius dear, how...how are you? I wasn't expecting you," she moved aside as he made his way into the conference room, removing his black cloak as if he were to be part of the meeting. Hermione put her arm onto his shoulder, lovingly to prevent him from making himself too comfortable. "Love, I’m so sorry, but now is not a good time. I am in a meeting with the former Minister, perhaps later... </p><p>Lucius glanced down at her hand on his shoulder and cast a slow smile towards her. In a calm sensual drawl, he explained, "Nonsense, now is a perfect time. Besides my dear, this can not wait; see, I have your hint…" Lucius smoothed the disobedient curls falling loose from her bun and whispered into her ear, "Don't you want to know what it is, my sweet?" </p><p>His words and the timbre of his voice swept down her body and settled between her thighs, creating an even damper situation. "Lucius…. I...," she began, opposing emotions between need, desire, professionalism and practicality warring with each other. </p><p>"Love, your hint is right behind you..." </p><p>Hermione's eyes shot open to stare into the dark eyes of her loving husband - whose expression showed pleasure at seeing recognition dawning on her. He shifted her around towards Kingsley's direction.  </p><p>The man was standing but an arm's length away from her. He had removed his jacket and was in the process of rolling up the cuffs of his shirtsleeves, displaying muscled forearms that looked like they could hold her down. Hermione could feel her husband removing her own jacket as Kingsley examined her body. His interested gaze paid particular attention to her curves and the frame of  Lucius's hands. </p><p>"Do you not remember 'Date night idea # 42'," Lucius's breath caressed the whorls of her ears as his lithe hands came up to the top button of her blouse, "After all, I do believe it was you to suggest it. Or was it me? Either way." His hands started plucking at her buttons the way Kingsley tugged at his earlier. His nose stroked against the shell of her ear, causing her to push against him, "I seem to recall the idea of adding a friend has been the topic of many...many after-dinner, conversations." </p><p>To say Hermione was in shock was an understatement. Her gaze had not left Kingsley's smoldering stare once, keenly aware that he was watching intently as her husband removed the shirt off her torso; it helped stay her feet where they were. Idea #42 had indeed been a topic of many of their conversations, and more often than not, it lead to monumentally mind-blowing sex. The idea of having a third person commanding them in the bedroom was one of her most prominent fantasies. The fact that Lucius had drawn one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world into their love life was a gift she would treasure forever. </p><p>With her blouse now open and clad only in her black lingerie, Lucius swirled his hands over the exposed skin, causing goosebumps to rise to the surface, "Sir, how would you like me to proceed?" Hearing her authoritative husband calling someone else, “Sir” was almost too much. The noise came again to her throat; this time, she let the whimper escape. She could feel the evidence of his own arousal against her backside and was grateful his hands were on her hips to hold her up. </p><p>"You may remove her shirt as well as her skirt, Lucius." </p><p>A wave of lust washed through her at his words. He was now unbuttoning his own shirt slowly, watching as Lucius began to lower the garment down her arms before slowly reaching to the side to pull the zipper down. Hermione felt an intoxicating blending of empowerment and vulnerability at his scrutiny. Kingsley reached out to brush his knuckle against a pebbled nipple through the thin lace of her bra. </p><p>"Lucius, you should have presented this idea to me a lot sooner," he stood back to watch as Lucius pushed the skirt down her shapely legs, with her knickers and garter belt holding up her thigh-high stockings, on display for both men to see. Hermione could feel Lucius's lips on the backside of her knees as he smoothed kisses up before she heard a loud crack against the tiled floor. </p><p>Kingsley had grabbed Lucius' cane from it's resting place and struck it on the ground, demanding both their attention. "Did I say you could kiss her, Lucius?" This was the same voice that he would use during his time as Minister of Magic, a tone that meant business. </p><p>Hermione could feel his hurried breath against her leg and wondered how her husband would handle being talked to so sternly. She would always be on team Lucius, no matter what. But she hoped with all hope that he would not be frightened off by this.</p><p> "Please forgive me, Sir. She is just so beautiful and tempting. Would you like me to remove these?" he placed his hands ever so tenderly into the band of her knickers.</p><p>His answer sent her heart soaring, or were those palpitations? She wasn't quite sure. Hearing her dear Lucius's silky, normally dominating voice sound so pleasing in such a submissive manner could be addictive. She would explore that later. </p><p>"No, Lucius. You may step back and remove your clothing, though," Kingsley finally entered her atmosphere just as Lucius exited it, his broad chest, now displayed by his open shirt, mere inches from her face. She wanted so badly to brush her lips across his muscled pecs and feel his firm nipples between her lips, but she knew better. She understood this game- she loved this game. When the word 'Sir' was spoken, her place was to stand still and do what she was told. </p><p>She could hear the rustling of clothing from behind her as Kingsley put his warm hands on her hips and slid them beneath the top of her garter belt, "This will be staying on. But these..." He shifted both hands into the front of her expensive french silk lingerie and tore sharply, splitting the knickers in half, "Need to go."  </p><p>Hermione stifled a breath and clenched her eyes closed as the air of the room hit her nether lips first as the tattered fabric hung loosely around the strap connecting her stockings. She sucked in a breath as she felt a finger slip lightly into her moist folds. She opened her eyes to the sight of the former Minister Of Magic sucking her juicy essence off his middle finger, "Lucius, she tastes wonderful. Come here..." he smirked in a sing-song voice. </p><p>Lucius came around to stand before her, completely naked. Kingsley strode around Lucius, touching his chest and his arse, and lastly, his magnificent cock, already proud and erect. "Well, I see that not much has changed about you since the last time we... played." Hermione could see his chest rising and falling at Kingsley's attention, the dazed and excited look on his face enchanting. Kingsley grabbed Lucius's hand and put it to the outline of his cock through his trousers, earning a gasp from the long-haired man, "Have I changed much since we last played, Lucius?" </p><p>"No," Lucius squeaked out.</p><p>"No, what?" The demand was harsh; it made Hermione shudder where she stood, but not in fear. </p><p>"No, Sir," Lucius corrected himself as he massaged at the man's cock through the fabric. </p><p>"Oh, now that's a good boy." </p><p>Hermione and Lucius both released audible moans at Kingsley's words of praise. His loud booming laugh seemed odd as Lucius worked at his now fully erect and still fully clothed penis. He leaned down to whisper into Lucius's ear, loud enough for her to hear, "Lucius, your wife looks lonely and, from what I could tell, quite in need of having her snatch devoured. Hermione..." he looked over Lucius' shoulder into her eyes and motioned to her chair for her to go sit, "Should you not be at the Minister of Magic's seat?"</p><p>She barely recalled saying, "Yes, Sir," before her body propelled her quicker than she had ever moved. Her back had hardly rested against the backrest before Lucius was kneeling before her, spreading her legs. </p><p>"My Sweet, you smell divine, I want..." Lucius stopped his advance on her to glance over to Kingsley, who was stepping out of his boxers. Hermione was able to see  what she had only envisioned in her head. Where Lucius was tall and lean, Kingsley was tall and broad, with a chest that screamed, ‘I can protect you’. Muscles clearly defined his extensive arms, and his thighs were tight and encased a cock that was large in both length and girth. He grabbed himself and started stroking.</p><p>"You may talk to her, but she may not talk to you." Hermione looked up to him, awaiting his next command. He stroked her cheek with his unoccupied hand and smiled down at her, "Her mouth is gonna be too full to say anything." He rubbed the tip of his rigid member against her lips as Lucius began his assault on her pussy. His tongue was driving in and out and along the folds muttering words of praise against her soaked entrance. He shifted a finger inside, causing her to cry around Kingsley's length, now fully engulfed by her wet mouth. </p><p>"That's it, Madam Minister... "Kingsley was driving his hips in and out as she hollowed her cheeks. Her mind was engulfed with emotions and sensations brand new to her. This was not her first time with two men; however, this was quite different from drunken nights in the room of requirement or Uni. She had not shared her husband with anyone before.</p><p>There was also the power play at hand; she loved to relinquish control. </p><p>She held the reins of the entire wizarding world all day, every day. To come home, hand the power to Lucius and have him be the one in charge was liberating. It also showed exactly how much she trusted him, a former death eater and hater of all things she stood for to be the one to find a third person to give up not only her reins but also his. He had done well. There were no two men she felt safer with than the one moving his fingers madly into her drenched cunt while stroking himself and the other fucking his thick black cock in and out of her wet mouth. </p><p>"How's that feel to have a King's dick down your throat." </p><p>Hermione could see the sweat forming on his face, but she could also see restraint. He was still very much in charge. She attempted to say, 'It feels so good, sir,' and sweet Merlin it did, but it just came out in a muffled moan. </p><p>"Unfortunately, you are going to have to stop. Your husband has been a naughty boy. I did not tell him he could touch himself, and I must punish him." Lucius glanced up from his feast with a mild look of fear in his eyes. </p><p>At some point, Kingsley had transformed the conference table into a luxuriously made bed with silky green sheets. "Now, it would be unfair for you to have to bear his punishment since you have been such a good girl." He looked between the two of them, both breathing hard. </p><p>"I will allow Lucius to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours while I spank him." Lucius had a cruel sneer to his face and, for a moment, looked like he would not go along with what was being told of him. Hermione knew well enough the consequences of disobedience; she was not ready for this to end. She had to do whatever she had to do to entice him.</p><p>Hermione pivoted one leg over Lucius' head. She moved to stand, grazing her soft arsecheek against his face in the process, causing him to sigh longingly and groan. As she crawled onto the bed, she arched her back so that both men could see her perfectly rounded globes and the opening of her arousal framed by her suspender belt. Shifting to Kingsley, making sure Lucius understood her desire, she asked, "May I take this off, Sir?" and pulled at the straps of her lacy black bra, still encasing her breasts. </p><p>"Oh, you may," Kingsley responded slowly as she heard the sound of Lucius's cane being tested against his hand. "And you may also ready yourself for him- not that I think you need that much more readying. But he needs something to look forward to. Don't you, Lucius?" </p><p>Hermione could detect his breathing switch from keyed-up and hostile to lustful and eager as she leaned forward with her arse in the air and ran one finger lightly through her slit. Mewling, she continued to draw her finger through her slick folds before curling inside, stirring her to arch up again with a throaty moan. She could feel Lucius's palms on her fleshy cheeks and his peak prodding into her wetness. Just as he plunged all the way into her, she heard a 'thwack' as the sound of Kingsley's hand must have settled on Lucius's arse. He grunted and pushed up further into her. </p><p>"Please," Lucius moaned out, his voice gruff passion-filled. The weight of his body invaded her as he bowed to accept another spanking. A burden she would gladly bear as she consumed the feel of him as his body molded into hers.  </p><p>"Please what, Lucius?" </p><p>Hermione's core was awakening with need. However, she dared not interfere with what was transpiring above her to ask permission for her own orgasm; she wanted, no needed, to hear more.</p><p>"Please, Sir, again..." </p><p>Thwack. </p><p>"Ohhh Gods," They both cried as the movement from Kingsley's hand impelled him deeper into her feminine portal. The heat within her was building.  The excitement at being dominated by not just her husband but by Kingsley Fucking Shacklebolt was a mindfuck itself. </p><p>"Sir, Please... I need...," Lucius shouted again. </p><p>Hermione could sense Kingsley's hands moving around Lucius's hips before he was forced down, vigorously onto her back. The elements of spells permeated the room.</p><p> "You need what Lucius? You want my hand again? Or you want my cock?" </p><p>Lucius had relaxed inside her; however, he was swirling around, awakening parts usually not affected as Kingsley worked his finger into Lucius' hole slowly. His plaints and gasps were orgasmic, but she dared not come; she dared not break this spell. </p><p>"Be a good boy and tell me what you need?" </p><p>Hermione spun her head just in time to see the flame in her husband's eyes as he turned to Kingsley and spat out. "I want you to fuck me so hard, she won't be able to walk for days..." Then, with a Slytherin smirk, he added, "Sir..." </p><p>The fullness of another body driving the momentum was incredible; Hermione was satisfied to lie still and let this dream play out. If it weren't for her rapture threatening to overcome her as Lucius' hips slapped against her thighs, and Kingsley grasping and rubbing between the two of them. </p><p>Smells of carnal male, sex, power, and Love filled the room that would usually be filled with leaders and executives. All sense of time and reason left her as she marveled at the way Lucius held her down, making her feel grounded as her orgasm threatened to take her away. She didn't want to go anywhere; she wished to stay here, in this protected place. </p><p>"Sir, I need to come..." She yelled into the sheet. As she heard Lucius grit his teeth and she could tell he was close as well. </p><p>"She is so tight, and you feel so good, sir... please may we come?" Lucius muttered out between strained breaths. </p><p>Kingsley accelerated his movement, thrusting in and out of Lucius, smacking his ass with his hand as he fucked him.</p><p> "Yes, yes, yes..." </p><p>Hermione could tell he was losing control too. </p><p>"Yes, yes, yes. Take it, Lucius... Don't you dare Fucking come yet." </p><p>Hermione could not stand it any longer. She needed a release; she put her own fingers to her clit, and started to rub, just as she felt Kingsley shutter inside of Lucius.</p><p> "Come my lovely's... Come..." </p><p>Hermione felt her husband spill his seed with subtle pumps inside her own spasming canal as a passionate wave swelled over her.  </p><p>As the pressure against her backside decreased, Lucius withdrew from her and bound her into his arms. Toppling them onto their sides, he peppered kisses all down across her flushed face and smoothed away her messy hair as their pants blended.</p><p>"My dear, you are so beautiful..." He gave her all his love as she shifted her hands to touch cautiously the area Kingsley had thrashed. "Do not worry, my darling; it hurts... but in all the right ways." He responded with a sinister chuckle. He looked beyond her as Hermione felt a warmth settle behind her. Tender hands caressed her hips as Lucius continued his caring for her. She felt kisses up her spine from Kingsley's lips as Lucius brought her lips to his. Her heart full and content, she reached behind her to express her delight with her new... well, she wasn't quite sure what he was, but she knew he had a place in her and Lucius' life. </p><p>"Lucius, my Love, this may have been the best date night that we have ever had..." Hermione sighed and inhaled their masculine scents. She continued quickly as an afterthought. "Although I guess technically, it would be called a date day, wouldn't it?"</p><p>The sonorous vibration of Kingsley's laugh reverberated through her as Lucius sat up and looked at her quizzically. With a sly smile and an ambiguous glance towards Kingsley, he stated, shaking his head, "Oh, Hermione, my sweet. This was not date night..."</p><p>"No?" She asked, uncertainty marring her face. </p><p>Lucius kissed her again as Kingsley continued his light laughter. "No," He repeated, "This was just me coming by to say Kingsley would be coming to join us for dinner tonight at 6:30. And maybe breakfast tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>